A Cat in Ranma's Clothing
by Redaeth
Summary: Ranma has mastered the cat-fist... what's this? It isn't a new idea? Oh dang.


Yes, yes this has been done to death, Ranma master's cat-fist  
  
Well too bad I decided to have a go at it!  
  
Don't worry this is just a break from On Wings of Black, I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow.  
  
A Cat's Point of View  
  
"Goodbye mommy!"  
  
"Come on boy, its time to begin the most difficult training journey ever!"  
  
***  
  
"Seeya Ucchan!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE JACKASS!"  
  
"See boy, wasn't it nice for them to give us their yatti as a gift."  
  
"YA!"  
  
***  
  
"Daddy can I eat these fish sausages?"  
  
"No boy, they are for training."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"In you go boy, be good and learn the Neko-Ken!"  
  
**SHOVE**  
  
***  
  
"Boy how could you be scared of a little kitten? I'll cure you of that fear if it kills me!"  
  
"Please no, they hurt!"  
  
"Stop acting like a little girl."  
  
**SHOVE**  
  
***  
  
"Fishcakes!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
***  
  
"Meat paste!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
***  
  
"Bologna!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
***  
  
"Bratwurst Sausages!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
***  
  
"Secret Cat formula 119!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
***  
  
"Fishcakes!"  
  
**Shove**  
  
"Oh wait I did that already. I just wish he would get rid of this girlish fear already, the cat-fist is a good technique but the fear it invokes is unmanly."  
  
Genma shuddered at the thought of his wife and her Katana.  
  
"Oooooyaaaagiiiiiiii." The voice came from behind him; it seemed to be part growl part purr.  
  
"Boy?"  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Genma collapsed after three minutes of intense pain.  
  
***  
  
Ranma paced back and forth in the abandoned lot.  
  
"Boy give it up he's not coming!"  
  
"Oyyajiii you kno-oew Ryoougaaa. He'll bee heare."  
  
"Boy I want to continue our trip! We have been stuck here for too long."  
  
"Oyaji I said NO." His voice came clear, without the usual undertones of what a cat speaking would sound like.  
  
Genma cringed, his son was serious. "Very well boy, we'll wait another day."  
  
***  
  
"Boy lets do it." Genma grinned, without Ranma using the Cat-Fist he could beat his son one third of time usually.  
  
"Youa got it Oyyajii."  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
"That it pop?" Ranma grinned, completely focused.  
  
"ROWRRRRR."  
  
Even his super-quick cat reflexes didn't save him when the large, overgrown panda backhanded him into a pond.  
  
Ranma paused when he stood up from the chest height pool.  
  
He quirked his head, something was off, his scent had changed. It was still was his own, but with a female undertone.  
  
In fact that panda smelt a bit like his father.  
  
He looked at him... correction herself.  
  
Then she noticed the red hair hanging in front of her and she began to growl.  
  
Over her growl she spoke. "Oyagi..."  
  
"No..." She stalked towards the panda that was staring at his daughter. The panda began to back away, he hadn't seen Ranma this mad since the cat-fist training. He still had some of the scars, and this Ranma was a lot bigger then he was when they had trained.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked around, she had stunned her father before he could go and steal anything in this village.  
  
Her interest had been peaked as they approached the place, she had seen and smelt a lot of power emanating from its inhabitants, some were very, very old smelling, too, the smells reminded her of the Tomb of Emut where they had learned the Final Death, Final Blow technique.  
  
After thumping the panda once more on the head she wandered around, looking at the tournament for a bit then dismissing it when she saw how unskilled the practitioners were.  
  
She approached the shadow where the most powerful aura was emanating from.  
  
"Hello?" She asked cautiously, trying to keep her voice clear. It was too much to hope for a Japanese speaking person this deep in China but there was always a chance.  
  
"Greetings traveler." The voice was raspy, and slightly interested. "I'm curious as how you sensed me."  
  
"I was trained in the Neko-Ken, I could smell you and see the strength of your aura."  
  
"The Neko-Ken? How far did you go?"  
  
"Forty three times being thrown in the pit before I mastered it."  
  
The crone's eyes widened.  
  
"Forty three times? What monster would do that to you?"  
  
"Not a monster, an idiot." She gestured to where she had left her father.  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
Looking around she saw him.  
  
"Stupid, greedy, idiotic panda of a father." She cursed loud enough for the entire village to hear except for the Panda who was snacking on the tournament food.  
  
"OYAJI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATING OTHER PEOPLES FOOD!"  
  
`But boy, it was just sitting here, letting it go to waste would be a crime.'  
  
**FLIP**  
  
`Want some?'  
  
"Stupid Panda." She muttered after she had clubbed the panda across the village. She didn't notice the murmurs her show of strength drew because of the Chinese girl screaming in his face.  
  
"Hey what's she saying?" She looked at the crone who had followed her.  
  
"She wants retribution for the prize the panda ate. Perhaps you could give us the panda as payment."  
  
"The panda was my father, as much as I'm tempted by the fact." She shrugged.  
  
"Ah... Jusenkyou. Well perhaps you would be willing to work off the food as payment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You I challenge."  
  
The crone's eyes widened at the purple-haired girl's words. She turned and spoke sharply to the girl, who crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"My great-granddaughter doesn't think that is worth enough, she wants to fight you and make you her slave for the year when she wins."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "If I win?"  
  
"Then I will let you go free. I will not let her give you the Kiss of Death, it would be counterproductive."  
  
`Kiss of Death?'  
  
**FLIP**  
  
`Lets go boy.'  
  
"Noo waay oyyajiiii."  
  
She once again backhanded the panda.  
  
"Stupid panda, it was a challenge."  
  
The crone smiled. This would teach her great-granddaughter a lesson in humility; she was way too arrogant. Plus if what she suspected was true Shampoo might just catch herself a husband,  
  
"Shall we?" Ranma asked as she leaped from where she was standing towards the log where the fighters had been battling one another.  
  
The entire village sweat dropped at the woman's unthinking power.  
  
Shampoo merely growled and walked up to the log then jumped up easily.  
  
**SWISH**  
  
One bonbori shredded.  
  
**SWISH**  
  
Two bonbori shredded.  
  
**Poke** Ranma gave the stunned girl a gentle prod with her finger and watched as she fell off the log.  
  
"Well I win." She grinned and hoisted the panda over her shoulder and walked out of the village, grabbing some food on the way out. She hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
A few days later a purple blur and a white blur on a stick followed the pair.  
  
***  
  
"Stupiid ooyajii. How could youu pick a fianceee for meee." Ranma hissed.  
  
"It's a matter of family honor boy."  
  
"Familyy... Honor? Fine oyaji, I'll meet these Tendo's"  
  
"Boy talk properly, we don't want to embarrass ourselves."  
  
"Fine." Ranma walked stiff legged down the street, if she had a tail it would be lashing back and forth in displeasure. In fact her pigtail was doing just that.  
  
End Intro  
  
Chapter One: Through eyes of Ranma Saotome Master of the Cat-Fist  
  
AN:  
  
Because Ranma will be on his best behavior the beginning will be fairly close to the canon, don't worry as soon as I have Ranma relax in his new home their will be differences. Fairly large differences, expect this Ranma to be little less inhibited in his reactions to the excessive behaviors of the rest of the Takahashi crew. You'll see this is especially true with Akane, he will begin to shred anything she throws at him or just plain dodge her blows.  
  
Ahhhhh delicious warmth!  
  
***  
  
As I approached the gate of where I would meet my future fiancee I grew slightly nervous. What would she think of a gender-changing freak who acted like a cat most of the time?  
  
My nervousness grew so much that I decided to let Pops enter first. The idiot simply lumbered in front and opened the door, still in Panda form.  
  
I heard someone speak in the joining room.  
  
"Oh my, we have guests."  
  
"Ooh must be Ranma!"  
  
A shorthaired girl turned the corner who let out a short shriek then was closely followed by a man with long black hair.  
  
The girl darted behind the man and a taller girl with long brown hair raised her hand in front of her hands.  
  
"Oh dear, is this your friend?"  
  
The man violently shook his head back and forth answering negatively. Behind him I could see a shorter, longhaired girl.  
  
The man's aura radiated that of intense sadness, which was overlaid by the man's current emotion, confusion. It flowed and eddied, and I could tell he was an extremely good martial artist who was also extremely rusty.  
  
The girl who had let out a shriek had the aura of the leader of pride alley cats. Ruthless and always demanding, though very protective of what she called her own.  
  
The taller girl reminded me nothing more of a mother who was always tending her kittens, calm, soothing and always in control of herself.  
  
"Oh so this panda just decided to visit? Happens all the time!"  
  
Cautiously I stepped around my father.  
  
The man spoke. "You wouldn't be?"  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma, sorry `bout this." I looked down, fiddling with my pigtail.  
  
Suddenly the man seized me in a hug, causing me to tense up. "OH HAPPY DAY!" He cried.  
  
I had to remind myself these weren't cats, invading one's personal space wasn't an offence worth fighting about.  
  
`No control over his emotions whatsoever.' I guessed.  
  
Suddenly he tightened his hug even more then pushed me away, looking at me closely.  
  
The shorthaired girl prodded me in the chest a few times with her finger.  
  
"'He' is a girl daddy."  
  
**THUMP**  
  
"Umm, could you please not do that."  
  
The feeling of the girl prodding my chest was incredibly disconcerting, not to mention slightly painful. I wish I could do more then politely ask her to stop that, maybe growl at her?  
  
After a few moments the taller longhaired girl pulled out a pillow and a blanket and had her father wrapped up in it, with a compress on his head.  
  
"Poor father he's so disappointed."  
  
"He's disappointed? Some fiancée this is!"  
  
"Please you two! He... She is our guest!"  
  
The girl beside me finally spoke up and I turned my eyes slightly to her. I hadn't really paid attention to her because of all the actions of the other two, but when I did I nearly gasped out loud.  
  
Her aura radiated slightly of exasperation, at her sisters I guessed. That wasn't the reason I gasped. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, it was like standing near a bonfire, or lying down in a patch of sunlight.  
  
I had an intense desire to simple curl up near her and purr; the warmth she gave off was addicting.  
  
I can tell you one thing about cats, they loved the heat, and this girl gave off plenty.  
  
She also had the aura of a martial artist, probably mostly self-trained. I briefly wondered how good she was, not very because of the way her aura moved around her in uncontrollable motion.  
  
I was broke out of my observations when the shorthaired girl spoke. "This is all your fault daddy! You should have made sure!"  
  
"Well my friend had said he had a son."  
  
"Does this look like a `son' to you? Hmmm?" She began to squeeze my breasts this time, it was even more painful, and I had to restrain my desire to hiss at her.  
  
"Hey would you like to join me in the dojo?" The short, longhaired girl was now standing slightly behind me.  
  
"I'm Akane." She suddenly gave me a beaming smile that had the bulk of her incredible aura in it. I had to leash my instincts even more then when I felt like hissing otherwise everyone would have heard me purring. "You want to be friends?"  
  
I gave a tentative smile and nodded.  
  
I followed her and she turned. "You do some kempo don't you?"  
  
"A little."  
  
She gave another one of those smiles. Man I could bask in those all day. "Well why don't we have a `little' match then."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Akane got into an aggressive stance.  
  
She rushed me, throwing a punch I could see coming a mile away. I jumped up easily over it; she followed with a kick, which I avoided with a set of splits.  
  
She began to increase the speed and power of her blows and I could feel her getting slightly agitated as I continued to dodge.  
  
"What's the matter? Swing at me!"  
  
Leaping over the top of her head I finally raised my hands from behind my back, she probable wanted me to actually spar with me, not play dodge.  
  
To make sure she wouldn't feel too badly at how bad she was compared to me I held back to just her level and let myself take a few blows.  
  
I had to do this a lot on the training trip. The cat-fist gave me just too much of all the things that a martial artist required. Strength, speed, reflexes and a dozen other things made me the ultimate martial artist, it made fighting full out unchallenging and that was boring, I lived for the rush of fighting and holding back made fighting even more interesting.  
  
Fighting someone at their level also let me prolong the fight so I could study them and incorporate any styles they had into my own.  
  
It wasn't called Anything-Goes for nothing.  
  
Not wanting to hurt a new friend I made my punches feather-light. Fairly soon she was on the defensive, where she needed to work on the most, she had a strong offense but it looked like she never had to practice actually taking blows.  
  
Maybe she would like to learn from me?  
  
After a good twenty minutes she was sweating freely.  
  
"Say your pretty good, I'm just glad you're a girl."  
  
My shock must have registered on my face, because once she had stood up and began to walk towards the exit of the dojo she turned her head and smiled. "I mean I'm just glad you're not a boy. I'd hate to lose to a boy."  
  
As she walked out I only had one thought.  
  
`Oh... crap.'  
  
After Kasumi had politely but firmly asked me to take a bath I scrubbed myself down and stepped into the furo. Who could say no to that aura?  
  
This was a problem.  
  
"What to do? What to do?" I muttered as I let the warmth soak into my bones.  
  
"Well might as well go out as I am."  
  
I was so distracted that I didn't notice Akane come into the room until I was already mostly out of the water.  
  
I blinked.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Akane had only one piece of clothing near her, and that was a small towel that... barely... covered his lower private regions, otherwise she was completely nude and completely gorgeous.  
  
`Oh kami.'  
  
She then re-opened the door and backed out, I could tell she was still in shock by her aura. I heard rustling as she redressed  
  
The next thoughts that came to me was when she started screaming and as I followed her out and put on my own clothes were: `Not good... oh kami... Not good... oh kami... Not good... oh kami.'  
  
The scream stopped and was followed by a loud angry shout.  
  
"I'LL WEIGH HIM DOWN! I'LL DROWN HIM IN THE BATHTUB."  
  
I heard one of the other girls ask Akane something. She shouted at her. "THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM."  
  
As I neared I could hear the alley cat one ask. "Why didn't you kill him with your bare hands."  
  
"I WAS AFRAID!"  
  
I could feel Akane's aura all the way from the bathroom, calm or happy Akane resembled a bonfire or a pleasantly warm patch of sunlight.  
  
An angry Akane resembled nothing more then a blast furnace or reminded me of those ten days we trekked through those deserts.  
  
Scorching hot.  
  
Like the cat I was I loved the heat, even at this intensity.  
  
I mentally blanched as I saw just what Akane was planning to use to weigh me down, that thing she carried with ease was a large granite stone fountain. Her strength must be incredible.  
  
Once again nervous I mimicked my previous actions when I first had entered.  
  
"Who... Who..." The tall mother-cat one  
  
"Who are you." The alley cat.  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma, sorry `bout this."  
  
**THUD**  
  
Akane had let the large stone ornament drop; I sweat dropped at the cracks forming on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Soon all of the Tendo's and my and pop were arranged around the table.  
  
"Here this is my good friend." The man, whose name was Tendo Soun gestured at my pop.  
  
"Saotome Genma. And this is my son..."  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Are you really her? The same girl?" The mother-cat one named Kasumi asked as I nervously glanced at Akane who was still angry with me.  
  
"What's this all about?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Where should I begin?" That was the idiot, I mean my pop. "I know!"  
  
I could sense my father's actions as he moved and I growled. Just low enough that only my father could hear.  
  
My father froze just as he reached for me, he could tell I was NOT happy.  
  
My father looked around and got up and grabbed a nearby bucket of cold water. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes then nodded.  
  
He dumped the bucket over my head and I closed my eyes as I felt the change take over me.  
  
Flipping my bangs out of my eyes I glared at my father one last time before turning my attention back to the Tendo's.  
  
All three girls appeared in shock, the two eldest were the first too speak.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Now he's a girl!"  
  
Akane just stared.  
  
"Ooh my own son, it's so humiliating." The idiot has spoken!  
  
I began to growl again, the rumble was clearly heard and my father paled until I lashed out with my foot, moving at my top speed from where I had been sitting.  
  
Results?  
  
One giant panda with glasses hanging from its ears.  
  
"Who are you to talk _Pop_ ?"  
  
"Daddy why are you friends with them?"  
  
"They weren't always like this, it happened two weeks ago in a fateful training mission deep within China!"  
  
After we resumed out original forms my father explained how the guide that was supposed to show us the springs never showed and we began to spar above them with no idea what kind of magic were over each spring.  
  
After my idiot, sorry, father finished explaining the Tendo Patriarch spoke.  
  
"Ah the legendary cursed training grounds of Jusenkyou, whose true horror is shrouded by mystery."  
  
I growled again, even more upset with my pop, the current situation merely aggravated the anger I felt with him at bringing me there.  
  
All four of the Tendo's were now staring at me.  
  
"Boy now calm down."  
  
"Calm down?"  
  
Then idiot nodded, all the blood leaving his face. "Remember we are guests!"  
  
"Old man... this is all your fault!"  
  
The man saw me struggling to control he and myself seized the advantage it gave him by tossing me into the koi pond.  
  
"You sound like a woman boy. Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of the Art?"  
  
In answer my aura became visible.  
  
"Oh crap." My father began to back away. He had forgotten an important rule.  
  
"I told you that again and again old man. I'll tell you once more before I give you the beating you won't forget. STOP USING THAT AS AN INSULT."  
  
I blurred from sight. One moment my father was backing away towards the wall the next he was once again in the koi pond, his giant panda body being wracked by blows from my almost invisible form.  
  
The only ones that could seem to track me were Tendo Soun and Akane.  
  
I stopped after tossing my comatose father back into the house and sat catlike, arms straight and legs bent next to my sides, hissing at my pop.  
  
I was mad, and extreme emotions always brought out my cat-instincts and actions.  
  
The mother cat... umm... Kasumi shouted at my father's barely conscious form.  
  
"You went to far Mr. Saotome. What ever made you do something so dangerous?"  
  
"Yeah! Even for martial arts training." Huh, even the alley cat was sticking up for me.  
  
Nabiki bent over as something fell out of my father's loose gi. "What's this? Something about training grounds?"  
  
Kasumi took the booklet. "You can't read Chinese can you?"  
  
My father... recovered instantly... pulled a party balloon out of somewhere and it popped open with a bunch of party streamers and a sign with `CORRECT' on it.  
  
I bopped him on the head with my fist causing him to slip back into unconsciousness.  
  
I smirked, relaxing when Mr. Tendo poured boiling hot water over my father's still form. "Hot water returns you to normal form!" My father gasped and glared at his friend.  
  
"It needn't be that hot Tendo."  
  
Ignoring my father's words he spoke again. "When doused with cold water you turn into a girl..." Tendo moved with impressive speed with his kettle. "...But hot water returns you to normal."  
  
I dodged and corrected him. "Hot water... Not boiling!"  
  
He patted me on the shoulder. "No sweat... Your problem isn't so terrible!"  
  
"Huh?" I blinked. What was he getting at?  
  
"My daughter Kasumi. Nineteen. My daughter Nabiki. Seventeen. And my daughter Akane she's sixteen." He grinned happily.  
  
"Pick one and she'll be your future fiancée!"  
  
"Ooh he wants Akane!" Kasumi smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh definitely." Nabiki gave a cat-like smirk.  
  
I felt Akane's temper begin to rise. "Hey wait a sec, why would I be..."  
  
Nabiki interrupted. "Well you hate boys right?"  
  
Kasumi once again said with her same cheerfulness. "Well your in luck he's half-girl."  
  
"Me? Marry that pervert? NEVER!"  
  
"Hey who're you calling a pervert?" I growled out.  
  
"You saw me in the nude you lech!"  
  
"Hey you walked in on me remember?" I snapped at her.  
  
"It's different when a boy sees a girl!" She argued right back.  
  
The two fathers began chuckling. "See they're already a perfect couple!"  
  
"He's a couple all by himself! And if you ever..."  
  
I growled deep in my throat and stomped off. This was a bit too much. "Goodbye."  
  
"Where are you going boy?"  
  
"Back to China, this is no time to be thinking of fiancées!"  
  
Still slightly upset at the angry bonfire of a girl behind me I couldn't resist a parting shot.  
  
"Oh by the way... you took a pretty good look at me too, and it's no big deal for me to see a girl's body, I've seen myself plenty of times... and I'm better built to boot!" I gave a small chuckle and took another step before the world went black.  
  
Through the darkness I could hear my father speaking before I lost all consciousness. "Well that he had coming."  
  
I had to agree with him.  
  
***  
  
I groaned and heard the mother-cat person talk. "Oh good she's awake."  
  
As I sat up she smiled cheerfully at me; Nabiki was at her side.  
  
"Don't think too badly of Akane, she's really a sweet girl, she's just a violent maniac." She spoke while I rubbed my sore head.  
  
"Ooh, that makes a lot of sense Kasumi." Nabiki gave that cat-smirk. Did I mention I can't stand alley cats? They are far too greedy and possesive for my tastes.  
  
Still rubbing my pounding head I headed back upstairs. I briefly wondered what kind of girl she was.  
  
"Huh friends she says. Ya right"  
  
`So much for friends when she found out I was a guy.' I thought bitterly as I headed through the bathroom door.  
  
Shucking my clothes and putting them into the tall laundry basket I pulled open the door and froze when I saw Akane... nude... again.  
  
`Oh crap.'  
  
"Uh... Uh... uh oh."  
  
I felt her aura whip into a frenzy. "Why you... you... you..." she snarled.  
  
**WHAP**  
  
***  
  
My cheek still stung from the slap I had received, man I hadn't felt a blow so hard since I was twelve.  
  
Pop and me was sitting just outside the Tendo's dining room on the porch leading to the backyard.  
  
"So the girl's got spunk, that's cute in a fiancée."  
  
"Cute is not the word."  
  
I forgave the girl already; it was my fault for not paying attention to the auras around me when I headed up to the bathroom, so what if she hadn't left the sign out. She did have the right after I had insulted her like that. I just couldn't tell anyone that, might have me married off in a heartbeat. I wasn't ready to settle down, I was still half-grown for kami's sake, practically a kitten.  
  
I heard Nabiki's voice behind me.  
  
"You were both girls right? That makes it okay then."  
  
"Okay is not the word." Akane grumbled.  
  
***  
  
I blinked at my father.  
  
"School?"  
  
"We are going to be staying here for a while." He answered.  
  
"It's the same school me and Akane go too, see you there."  
  
Akane rushed up. "Nabiki I'll go with you."  
  
"Akane what are you talking about, Ranma is your fiancé remember? You should take him there."  
  
We stared at each other; both slightly disgusted with the situation.  
  
Pops smirked as he tossed a bag full of school supplies.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
I scowled and followed her indignant form. Hopping on the fence I strolled beside her.  
  
She was the first to speak. "We're not getting married you know?"  
  
"You're telling me?"  
  
"So don't hang around me at school."  
  
"Don't worry, I can't stand violent chicks like you anyway." Ah crap, that wasn't the thing to say I gulped as I felt her anger rise.  
  
I revised my assumption. Actually maybe it was I thought with a smirk, I could withstand the pain, like I thought before the heat that aura of hers gave off was seriously addicting.  
  
Unfortunately the aura overpowered my senses and let Pop rush me and get a heavy blow to my head.  
  
I felt Akane's aura simmer back down in surprise. `Stupid pop.'  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Boy you can't be choosy about women! LISTEN I'LL TELL YOU ONLY ONCE..."  
  
**Boink**  
  
I smirked as I slid my foot forward interrupting his lecturing and causing him to fall into the canal beside the fence. Sometimes Pop reminded me nothing more then a noisy bird. Chatter... Chatter... Chatter, and everyone knows what you're supposed to do with birds right?  
  
Well I can't kill him so causing him as much pain and grief is the next best step. Also he hasn't taught me everything he knows so I have to stay with him.  
  
"You were saying pop?"  
  
He jumped up; I was always slightly awed at the performance he got out of that huge panda-body. Jusenkyou did have one redeeming feature... It allowed me to shut the old blowhard up whenever he went into lecturing mode.  
  
He jabbed at me as Akane scrambled away and I flipped back out of his blow.  
  
"HAH look at me..."  
  
Somehow water splashed me. I used to have o problem dodging water... now? I can't even sense it or hear it, its like something switched off my senses to that one particular liquid.  
  
Akane said dryly. "You were saying?"  
  
I turned around and started heading back towards the Tendo's. "I think I'll take a bath."  
  
"You'll be late."  
  
"I don't want to start school as a girl."  
  
"You just need hot water right? Follow me!"  
  
I blinked. Why was she helping me out? Wasn't she still mad at me?  
  
Standing near the clinic door I watched as she asked an old woman for hot water.  
  
`O boy, what a way to start a day.'  
  
I felt someone's aura sneak up on me, he was almost as skilled as the old woman, I hadn't sensed him until he was a couple meters away.  
  
Suddenly I felt a bony hand on my shoulder. Glancing behind me I saw a smiling skull.  
  
"YAHHHH!"  
  
Leaping to the top of the pole beside me I glanced behind me, preparing to shred the walking undead thing.  
  
The man holding the skeleton smiled at me. "Oh pardon me, nothing to worry about dear, this is just Betty, my skeleton."  
  
Sliding down the pole I blinked at him.  
  
"Ranma here's..."  
  
Akane turned the corner.  
  
"Well, Akane."  
  
"Oh! Doctor!" I watched Akane's cheeks flush and her aura began to radiate nervousness and a bit of excitement.  
  
"Good morning." Her cheeks still flushed she bowed, forcing me to bow along side her by placing the kettle on my head and pushing it down.  
  
"Good morning to you." The doctor manipulated his skeleton to bow with him.  
  
"You haven't been by lately. No new injuries?"  
  
"No sir... I mean I haven't been doing anything that would..."  
  
"Hmm... Interesting."  
  
`Definitely a crush.' I thought with a smirk after staring at her bowed head and flushed cheeks. Then I poured the hot water over me and we left the clinic behind.  
  
After hopping back onto the fence we began to rush towards the school I could see in the distance now.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu, the chiropractor."  
  
"Martial Arts master too isn't he?"  
  
"Huh how could you tell?" Her aura showed a little confusion.  
  
I simply smiled in response.  
  
"He is very good isn't he? But he doesn't look it does he? Ever since I was little he always taken care of my injuries."  
  
"Isn't he a man?" I said jumping off the fence and sprinting beside her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I thought you said you hate men."  
  
"That's right..." Her aura began to flare again.  
  
"I..." I shivered in delight as it continued to raise, and focus.  
  
"HATE." That felt delicious against my senses.  
  
"BOYS!" I slowed down slightly in shock as close to forty aura's came into view, and all were focused on a battle.  
  
"TENDO AKANE'S HERE!"  
  
Some of the shouts were warnings, towards Akane; the others were battle cries.  
  
I froze in shock, then hopped to the top of the stone wall and watched in fascination as she creamed guy after guy. She was GOOD at that.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY I'M LATE!"  
  
"Ranma get in school now." Huh Nabiki?  
  
I looked up at her; she was near the top floor of the building watching the proceeding. In response I gestured at the mayhem. "But... But..."  
  
"Don't worry about Akane, it happens every day."  
  
"For Pete's sake, every morning." Akane's words dragged me back to her and I looked around in disbelief, every single guy was out.  
  
"What a drag."  
  
I began to move towards Akane by leaping at her when suddenly a new voice interrupted her.  
  
"Truly a boorish lot."  
  
I glanced towards the voice then ignored it, as it babbled on. Just some idiot in a kendo outfit, his aura reminded me of that insane woman I encountered once, had this horrible laugh.  
  
When he pulled out a bokken I blinked, suddenly I became interested in the conversation again.  
  
"Tendo Akane, might you fight with me?"  
  
I turned to Akane. "Man aren't you popular."  
  
She spared me a sideways glance. "Stay out of the way, you'll get hurt."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You'll see..." Suddenly the kendoist moved his sword to point at me.  
  
"You there!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are being overtly familiar with Akane."  
  
"Tell him Akane... Akane?" I turned to her and looked at her curiously when she didn't speak.  
  
"Tell him what?" She turned away.  
  
"Who are you boor, Ah `tis customary to give ones own name first, fine then mine I shall give."  
  
He paused dramatically and posed. I sweat dropped. Is this guy for real? "If you want..."  
  
"My name is Upperclassman Kuno, Captain of the Kendo club, Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me the..." He raised the bokken into the air and lightning flashed as he finished his introduction. "The Blue Thunder of Furinken High!" Thunder rolled over the schoolyard, punctuating his speech,  
  
"Uh.. OK I'm staying at the Tendo Dojo..." Kuno charged me shouting some more gibberish. "Under the same roof as Akane? I forbid it!" He charged with a shout.  
  
I flipped back to avoid it finishing my own introduction. "My name is Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts." I smirked and flicked my nose with my thumb.  
  
Straight kempo would be enough for this guy.  
  
In mid-leap I began to dislodge my bag from my shoulders.  
  
"... and I accept your challenge!"  
  
Leaping over another strike I tossed my bag to Akane. "Here hold this for a sec..."  
  
"So you are a scoundrel who is hounding Akane? I shall bring you to justice!" He raised his bokken above his head.  
  
"Hey who's `hounding' anyone?" I demanded.  
  
"He's just staying with us Kuno!" Looks like Akane didn't want the engagement getting out, fine by me.  
  
"SILENCE KNAVE!"  
  
He charged, I dodged then gaped at the where I had been.  
  
Kuno had smashed through a brick wall with a wooden sword!  
  
Well if that was the way he wanted to play then it was fine by me. I unsheathed my claws and settled into a cat-stance.  
  
Of course I was above him, on the side of a tree with my claws sunk into it.  
  
My claws didn't actually exist anywhere except in my mind, but that was enough for my chi to act on.  
  
In my mind I was a cat with a human body and human intelligence. I acted like a human most of the time but that was all it was, an act.  
  
Kuno swept at the tree and I leapt off it, cool, his chi made that bokken sharp enough to slice through rock and wood as easily as air.  
  
Maybe I could incorporate the same effect into my fists and feet.  
  
But first thing was first.  
  
"Let me make this perfectly clear." I blurred, I could tell Kuno hadn't seen me move, his surprise was evident as he backed away.  
  
"Akane means nothing to me!"  
  
Well that wasn't true; I'd gladly stay around for that aura. It was also a waste for her to stay so untrained.  
  
"If you want a crazy violent chick like her go ahead!" ... But I had to establish the fact that we WEREN'T getting married. Yet anyway, I figure if I continued to protest I could hold it off for around two-three years.  
  
My Pop is slightly wary of me, he really doesn't like the pain.  
  
"WHY YOU PERVERT!" Wha? Akane? Oops! I turned around, hey my book bag!  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT!" I shouted over my shoulder.  
  
"Speaking ill of Akane? I forbid it!"  
  
Oh that's it! I leapt into the air fingers jabbing forward  
  
My claws came out and I prepared to shred as his bokken slid by my neck as I decided to teach the loon another lesson. He was beginning to tick me off.  
  
.  
  
Rain...  
  
Damn it...  
  
WHOA!  
  
Suddenly my panda of a father swept me under his left arm and rushed me to the gymnasium.  
  
***  
  
"Oh man, if it hadn't had rained..."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She pointed at me. "Your throat."  
  
I blinked, he hadn't even hit me and there was a bruise, hey that's cool, I wonder if could duplicate the same. Great a rival for leadership of the pride already, it had taken me forever find Ryoga last school, perhaps the only redeeming thing about schools is the fact that I can find some people who are willing to fill the roles of pack mates.  
  
You probably know that cats are natural loners and humans are social animals. In me the two separate sets of instincts have blended kind of uniquely. The cat is stronger then the human though.  
  
I prefer to be alone or have a small group of other people around me, preferable only two or three others. Of course I have to be the leader, since I am the best fighter.  
  
"Wow and he didn't even touch me."  
  
"If he had you'd be breathing from a hole in your neck." She bent forward as I changed back to a guy. "Looked like a pretty even match wouldn't you say?"  
  
"O I don't know..." I smirked, though I didn't get a chance to shred that stupid wooden sword of his, well lets just say everyone would know exactly what he was, it was written all over his face.  
  
***  
  
The teacher of my first class introduced me. "It does seem that you were in China until recently but that doesn't excuse the fact that you and Tendo Akane were late... go stand in the hall."  
  
After a few moments of standing with Akane in the hall she spoke. "This is your fault you know."  
  
My claws came slightly out. I relied slightly irritated at her mood, jeez was she always angry? "My fault? It was your fight... remember!"  
  
"Yes but I always finish my fights before school starts."  
  
Slightly placated I questioned her. "What was all that about anyway." Sometimes it was so difficult not to slip into cat-like speech patterns.  
  
"Kuno told them in a _stupid_ speech that in order to date with me they would have to beat me in combat. He told everybody in the school he they do it, that he would permit no other terms to date me."  
  
"You mean you fight him every morning?"  
  
"And I always win for some reason"  
  
"Well sometimes when a guy fights girl he holds back."  
  
"Don't underestimate me. Try me for real sometimes, I barely felt those punches you gave me!"  
  
"Akane I always hold back against EVERY opponent I face."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her anger disappeared. Surprise was evident on her face.  
  
"Tell ya what. I'll help you get better so I won't have..."  
  
"YAAHH!"  
  
I jumped over the sudden toss of liquid and I saw the Blue Idiot. See it was right there on his face, the kanji for `Blue Idiot.'  
  
"I FORBID IT!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Upperclassmen Kuno?"  
  
"I SHALL NEVER ACCEPT..." I leapt over his bokken strike, man that was sloppy, he must be piiiiissed.  
  
"... YOU'RE ENGAGEMENT TO AKANE!"  
  
Ah crap.  
  
Suddenly the curious classmates of ours barraged the two of us on all sides.  
  
"Hey wait a sec!"  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"Our parents decided..."  
  
Kuno struck out at me. I growled slightly and mimicked Kuno's move, reinforcing my arm with ki I blocked his strike easily. The cat-fist provided me with almost limitless amounts of ki and I used it to good effect.  
  
"Butt out Kuno!"  
  
He gaped at me and raised his bokken again. Fine, if that's the way it was.  
  
As he brought down his bokken again I swiped, once, twice, three times shredding his entire bokken into wood shavings.  
  
Concentrating hard I made my claws visible.  
  
"Want to try again Kuno?" I almost purred the words.  
  
"What type of foul sorcerer are you?" Kuno stuttered.  
  
"Sorcerer?" Man this guy was reinforcing my belief of his nuttiness every time I saw him.  
  
"Fine foul one, you have victory this day, but fear not dear Akane, I shall liberate you from his vile touch."  
  
"Liberate me?" Akane's tone was dangerously calm.  
  
"Foul one?" Mine was more a growl then human speech.  
  
As one we spoke. "KUNO DIE!"  
  
A double uppercut is a beautiful thing to see, and man the view the new hole we created was refreshing, or it would have been if it hadn't at that moment decided to rain.  
  
It was kind of ironic, since I was the only one standing under it.  
  
I rushed out of sight as soon as I felt the change. Though I was a loner it would be annoying having to deal with the rumors an honest-to-kami curse.  
  
"Didn't Saotome seem smaller to you?"  
  
"Must have been a trick of the light." The mutters came from behind me as I disappeared around the corner.  
  
***  
  
I scowled as I sat on the tree branch; heights always fascinated me which was why I always taking the highest perch I can.  
  
As for right now I was scowling at life in general, first off I was wet, second I was cold and third I was female. All bad points in my book.  
  
Thanks to Kuno I'd probably also end up in detention.  
  
My ears suddenly perked up; well not literally, Human ears aren't that mobile.  
  
There was a slight sloshing sound, like water hitting the edge of a metal container; there was also a female voice...  
  
"Where is the baka? After I go get some hot water for him and everything, honestly... I wonder what was up with those claws?" The last part was so quite I had to strain myself to hear it.  
  
She got hot water for me?  
  
Huh...nice of her.  
  
"There he is..." She walked over to me where I had just finished ringing out my pants.  
  
"Hey Ranma."  
  
"Hey Akane." I scowled a bit at her, where does she get with calling me pervert anyway?  
  
"What's your problem?" She scowls right back.  
  
"You keep on calling me a pervert!"  
  
"That's because you ARE a pervert."  
  
"Shut up!" I stuck out my tongue at her. Who did she think she was calling ME the pervert? She walked in on me, and the second time she didn't even put the sign out!  
  
"NYAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"I guess you don't want this hot water then?" She pulled out a kettle labeled `Janitor' from behind her back.  
  
"Hey. Meanie! Give it here!"  
  
Akane suddenly glanced behind her.  
  
"Here." She tossed the kettle towards me, a bit harder than she should have.  
  
That girl doesn't know her own strength.  
  
Overbalanced I managed to stay on the tree branch somehow, my body horizontal to the ground. My feet's claws were firmly into the branch as I leveraged myself upright.  
  
Finally balanced I raised the kettle to pour the hot water on myself when I heard a loud clang.  
  
Surprised I looked at the kettle, upside-down, in a classic thinker's pose was the `Blue Idiot' himself.  
  
"You're still a girl!"  
  
"What'd ya expect?"  
  
"Greeting fair maiden, perhaps you have seen the craven coward Saotome? He has fled mine wrath when I confronted him this fair morn in the halls of this humbled institute. He is no man I say!"  
  
I blinked then scowled, he had just called me a coward! And he said I wasn't a man... well that part was true but that was beside the point. It's hard to get an idea of what the babbling Blue Idiot means; it certainly is an apt nickname for him.  
  
Giving him a look I dropped the kettle.  
  
"That hurt you know."  
  
Jumping down easily I looked him over with disgust. "I don't have to take this, I beat you once I can beat you again!"  
  
"`Tis amusing fair pigtailed one, if you defeat me I shall allow you to date with me!"  
  
My eyebrow twitched.  
  
I leapt over his swing, it seemed faster this morning.  
  
"And who said..." I perched on the end of his bokken.  
  
"... Anything about going out with you?" I slid down its length till I was in easy reach of him and kicked him hard. The blow caused the wooden sword to spin out of Kuno's grasp and I felt Kuno's aura peak with interest... and lust.  
  
I shuddered as I grabbed the sword out the air.  
  
This could be a problem; maybe I could dissuade the Blue Idiot.  
  
"Guess what Kuno. Ranma's better then I am. The only way you would get a `date' with me if you beat him. Even then I wouldn't go with you!"  
  
I turned around and began to walk away, Akane close behind me.  
  
"Lets head home."  
  
"What about school? It just started you know?"  
  
I gave a non-commenting grunt. I didn't really like school; all those auras in one place made me uneasy.  
  
***  
  
"So Akane really helped you out at school today, didn't she?"  
  
I opened my eyes from where I was meditating in the dojo.  
  
As weird as it seemed Pop was right, she had helped me out when she didn't have to.  
  
Relaxing my tensed muscles where I had been reviewing Kuno's hardening and air techniques I flipped from standing on my head to sitting upright.  
  
"It's not like I asked her too." I replied a bit distracted.  
  
Akane puzzled me, one moment she was as sweet as she could be the next she was calling me a pervert and slamming me around.  
  
I blinked as I thought of Kasumi's description of her last night.  
  
How right she was.  
  
Well, she did deserve some thanks for what she did.  
  
Getting up from my meditative pose I trekked into the house and up the stairs.  
  
"... So what's wrong with a boy who turns into a girl Akane?"  
  
I stopped to listen in to their conversation.  
  
"That's easy for you too say Nabiki, everyone's spreading rumors around about how I'm his fiancée."  
  
"You are engaged remember?"  
  
"Nabiki, everyone will think I'm some sort of pervert! You've heard the rumors going around about me, with a guy who turns into a girl they'll get worse."  
  
What rumors?  
  
"Come on sis, with a guy as a fiancée the rumors that you only like girls will go down the drain. Especially one as cute as that."  
  
Oh... that answers that question.  
  
"Cute? That pervert? Ha! Besides, once they find about..." They're voices fade as I turned back around and head down the stairs sulking.  
  
Thank her?  
  
Ya right.  
  
I went back to the dojo and began on a creating kata to duplicate Kuno's moves of using air pressure around my feet and fists.  
  
Kuno was actually using his ki to push the air away from his stick with enough force that it made the very air around it the actual weapon. I briefly wondered if you could do the same thing without a weapon, making a blade of pure ki and air.  
  
Probably not, maybe if you used a thread or something and reinforced it with ki. Would be something to experiment with later at least.  
  
A few minutes later as I moved through the basic moves of the kata, reinforcing my every blow with air pressure I sensed Akane's aura approach the Dojo.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked not bothering to stop what I was doing.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering... what did you mean by you hold back against everyone you fight?"  
  
I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. Almost subconsciously I started basking in her aura.  
  
I sat down and gestured for her to do the same. She kneeled in front of me, and looked at me curiously, her face didn't have a hint of her earlier anger. In fact it had a touch of amusement in it.  
  
Noting her look I cocked my head. "What?"  
  
"You were purring!" She giggled at my expression.  
  
I concentrated and pushed down my cat-like responses as far as they would go then gave Akane a serious look.  
  
"Don't tell my Pop that I was purring."  
  
She gave a slightly confused expression. "Why?"  
  
"Please, trust me on this."  
  
She nodded. "Ok I won't tell him you were purring."  
  
"You're probable wondering why I was purring, as well as to why I always hold back or how I made these..." I made my claws visible, "...appear. They are all connected."  
  
Akane merely nodded and looked in wonder at my claws.  
  
"You see when I was around six Pop trained me in the ultimate forbidden martial arts technique. The Cat Fist."  
  
"The Cat-Fist? Could I learn it?"  
  
I gave a crooked smirk.  
  
"As I understand it the training will either kill you, drive you insane or cripple you for life, well there also are a small percentage who learn never fully master the Cat-Fist, instead they develop an intense fear of cats and that fear triggers the basic cat-fist. They don't have control and they act like a cat. Still want to learn it?"  
  
Shock appeared on Akane's face. "What kind of training would do that to a person?"  
  
"First you wrap a person in fish sausages. Then gather a bunch of starving cats. Then drop the person into the pit."  
  
Akane gasped. "He did this to you while you were six?" Her eyes were wide in horror and pity. I simply nodded.  
  
"Did you master it? You must have, you can do those claw things."  
  
"Yes I did master it, it took forty-three tries but I mastered it. Unfortunately the training had a few side-affects."  
  
"Forty three times? Side affects?" Akane seemed to be still in shock.  
  
"Yes forty-three times of bieng dumped into a pit of starving cats over and over again. As for the side affect to the training... well I act like a cat all the time, unless I keep myself focused. My cat instincts have precedence over normal human behavior"  
  
"Then why were you purring? You didn't seem distracted or relaxed."  
  
"Thanks to the cat-fist I can _see_ auras, yours is a particularly good one you know."  
  
She blinked. "You were purring... because of my aura?"  
  
"Because I saw and felt it."  
  
"Why? What about my aura makes you purr?" She seemed slightly confused.  
  
"Have you seen how cats seek out sunlight in windows or like to sit by the heaters despite their thick fur?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well you're aura is just like that, a warm enjoyable heat, at least when you're calm... when your angry or upset." I shuddered slightly in remembered pleasure.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Her temper was raising, probably thinking I insulted her somehow.  
  
"It heats up, it's very enjoyable!"  
  
She blinked again at that.  
  
"You _like_ me being mad?"  
  
"I can take the pain when you hit me, I don't really mind it. The heat your aura gives off makes it worthwhile"  
  
She sat there thinking about that. She then looked back up at me.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to tell your father about you purring? That doesn't seem like a good enough reason not to tell your father."  
  
"Well, just the heat of your aura wouldn't be enough to set me purring like that."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you-ou." I said in singsong.  
  
I leapt to my feet and grinned at her outraged expression. Then I raced out of the Dojo.  
  
"Ranma get back here!"  
  
"Nyah! Nyah! Can't catch me!"  
  
***  
  
I grinned as I remembered last night's chase; Akane had lasted a good two and half-hours at full throttle before collapsing in exhaustion. All it had taken her to maintain that pace was a few times of calling her a tomboy and saying how girls couldn't be REAL martial artists.  
  
I figure it will take her around two weeks to get her endurance up to acceptable levels.  
  
I carried her to the Dojo after words and then went to sleep myself. This morning pretty much was a repeat of last nights.  
  
Wake up, run with Akane to school, get splashed, get hot water at the clinic, watch Akane fight what she called the Hentai Horde, fight Kuno, get bucket duty, get attacked by Kuno. Have lunch, get attacked by Kuno, leave school and get attacked by Kuno at the gates.  
  
Today I actually got to attend class though, like I thought it would those aura's surrounding me kept me wide awake and nervous. I was itching to move the entire time.  
  
Right now I was contemplating on how to work on other aspects of Akane's form, like grace, balance and upper body speed.  
  
We could deal with form later.  
  
I almost laughed with glee, the stronger Akane was the stronger her aura would grow.  
  
Well I could cajole her into fence walking with me.  
  
I then grinned at a sudden thought a good way to get her speed up, as well as her accuracy, getting her to join in with me and Pop during our food battles.  
  
Stealing her food would help motivate her and I'm positive I could get her faster then Pop. It would be fun to double team him too, greedy Panda.  
  
I turned around as I sensed Nabiki.  
  
"Here." She handed me a folded piece of paper with the kanji `To the Tree-Borne Kettle-Girl' I unfolded it and began to read it.  
  
"This to me?"  
  
"To the girl-side he said. I don't think he knows you're the same person."  
  
"On Sunday in the Tenth hour I wish to meet you in the Second field of Furinken High-School. " I read out loud.  
  
"Sounds like a duel." Akane left the house and stood behind me.  
  
"Kuno-Chan just hates to lose."  
  
"Vengeful hm?"  
  
"What do you know?" I asked as I looked at her, she seemed to be amused by something.  
  
"Kuno wasn't interested in me until I beat him up in an unrestricted tournament. He challenged me to another match then threw some roses at me and said he loved me."  
  
I blinked at that, then my expression grew horrified.  
  
"You don't think?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
I shivered in disgust. Unfortunately I had to go, he had challenged me to a match, if he decided to declare his love for me, well lets just say he won't enjoy it much.  
  
***  
  
I stood in my female form facing the Blue Idiot, the kanji I had placed on his head was gone and he was dressed in his usual archaic kempo outfit.  
  
His bokken seemed absent though.  
  
"So you have come tree-borne kettle-girl."  
  
I just glared at him. I waited for the idiot to do something, getting impatient I shot out a question. "Well? Where's your stick?"  
  
"I have no need for mine weapon."  
  
"Pretty confident aren't ya."  
  
"Confident enough to give you _this_" he reached inside his robes and threw something at me.  
  
Sensing it wasn't dangerous my hand blurred and I caught the thrown object easily.  
  
Roses.  
  
The Blue Idiot had given me... a guy... ROSES!  
  
He began to walk away Turning back to me he spoke three of the most horrible words I've ever heard from any man.  
  
"I love you."  
  
That's it, Kuno DIES!  
  
***  
  
I was so mad at Kuno that I nearly forgot to begin picking on Akane's breakfast.  
  
My hand's speed picked up as I transferred food from her plate to mine.  
  
She turned and frowned at me. "HEY! What do you think your doing?"  
  
"You want to eat more then rice you have to get it back from me." I grinned at her.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"WAHHHHH My baby girl's going to train for real!"  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!" Akane protested.  
  
She growled then her chopsticks darted in, I let her get a piece of fish but parried her next strike then sneaked half her rice onto my plate.  
  
She glared at me and began to pick up the pace. Fairly soon Akane had eaten her fill and gotten a fairly good introductory course in Saotome School of Food Battles.  
  
"Ranma how could you do something like that?"  
  
I blinked at her and gave her my most innocent expression. "Do what?"  
  
"Steal my food! Have you no shame?"  
  
"Hey, I thought you said you were a martial artist, if you can't take it..." I trailed off suggestively.  
  
"I am too a martial artist!" I could feel her temper rise.  
  
"Nah, your just a tomboy, real martial artists always take the high ground, but you haven't walked on the fence once."  
  
"NYAAAAAAAAAH!" I then took off laughing as she began to swing her book bag at me.  
  
For the first time ever her aura actually became truly visible. She growled then leapt on the fence and began to chase me all the way to school.  
  
Nearing the Hentai Horde she redirected her energies from me too a far more easy to hit annoyance.  
  
Boys went flying as she ran alongside me, the Hentai horde reminded me of Kuno and Kuno reminded me of that horrid dream.  
  
Too bad he was at the hospital covering from the scratches I gave him yesterday.  
  
I'd have loved to hit him a few times again.  
  
***  
  
Another nervous day at school was half-way done. 


End file.
